


The Sun, the Moon, a Star, or Whatever

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alana is a star, Connor is the moon, Enjoy if you can!, Evan is the sun, F/F, Im only establishing things that need to be known, M/M, Slow Updates, celestial, connor is gay, evan is bi, im sorry, they are celestials or whatever you call this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Evan Connor and Alana have been taking up lives on Earth since their creation. This is one of their tales.





	1. Chapter One ✨

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moonfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775491) by [ScripStrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScripStrel/pseuds/ScripStrel). 



Evan awoke and glanced out his window. He was already shining today, of course with reason. Evan would finally meet Moon again. They had different names in their past life, but they agreed that this one would be the ones they kept. Cause Sun and Moon aren’t that exciting. 

Evan bounced down the stairs to meet this life’s mother for him. Her name was Heidi. Sweet, caring, busy, she was perfect for the boy that was secretly the sun. 

“Hey Ev” Heidi laughed. “What’s up?” 

“I’ve got a good feeling about today” Evan shrugged. 

Evan rushed around the house and walked to school. Everyone he saw was enjoying his warmth. Evan was so focused on his happiness that he didn’t realize he had crashed into someone. 

“Watch where you’re going asshole” a voice groaned. 

Evan looked at the boy he ran into and smiled. He knew the pale skin and sharp cheekbones anywhere. 

“Moon” Evan cheered. 

“Sun” Moon cried. 

Moon scooped Evan up and spun him around. These were always the best part of the whole celestial being part of his life. Evan was put down and looked to his friend. 

“Connor” Moon explained. 

“Evan.” 

“Happy name for a happy symbol” Connor grinned. 

“How are my two celestial buddies” a voice hummed. 

“Star” the boys beamed, wrapping her in a hug. 

“It’s Alana now” Star corrected. 

Evan smiled again and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Connor did the same on Alana’s other side. 

“Evan Hansen” a voice cackled. 

Instantly Evan’s mood dropped. Jared Kleinman had been this life’s friend for him, except they were “family friends” and nothing else. 

“What Jared” Evan sighed, turning to meet the other teen. 

“Since when are you friends with Connor Murphy” Jared asked. 

“Since forever” Evan shrugged, getting a snort out of Alana and Connor. 

The three cracked up and Jared walked away. Evan embraced his friends again before walking into their school building. Evan glanced at the spakle in Alana’s eyes, representing her as a distant star, and Connor’s grey scars, showing the craters of the moon. Then there was him. Evan had a natural glow, he just brightened people’s days, he didn’t actually glow. 

“What’re you thinkin bout” Connor hummed. 

“How great it is to see you again” Evan smiled. Then he realized how creepy that sounded. “And Alana too obviously. You guys are my only friends.” 

Connor smiled softly and rolled his eyes. They split up to their lockers and met up again for class. Alana doodled in her notebook while Connor drummed his fingers on the table. Evan just watched with a smile, like the sun should.


	2. Chapter Two ✨

Connor rolled his eyes as he sat in class. He had gone through the changes in eduacation too many times to count. Connor only stayed in class because Sun-correction- because Evan was in class with him. Sta-I mean- Alana was in class with this life’s sister, Zoe. Connor would be sad when he moved on from this life, he liked Zoe. 

“Mr. Murphy” the teacher called. “How about you tell the class about Iris?” 

“Iris was the goddess of the rainbow” Connor spout off. Living in Ancient Greece paid off after all. “She was a messenger to the Gods and her twin sister was a messenger to the Titans. She was also depicted as a loyal handmaiden to Hera after Hermès was considered the messenger god. People planted iris’s around graves in hopes that Iris would help them in their travels to heaven.” 

The teacher seemed taken aback. Connor smirked and rubbed at the scar on his wrist, it was grey and circular, another meteor had hit him a few days prior and it was still a sore spot. Evan smiled from across the room and Connor felt himself warm up at the sight. Evan did that to everyone. 

 

 At lunch Connor found Evan and Alana sitting at a table near the back. Connor joined them and smiled at his friends. Evan handed Connor an orange before peeling his own. Happy fruit for a happy person. Connor felt Evan’s warmth hit him, meaning Evan was looking at him, and Connor put his head down. 

“Can’t believe we were apart for seventeen years” Alana chuckled. “Being a god is boring without my friends.” 

“Let’s never wait that long again” Evan nodded. “I felt glum without you guys, and I’m a depiction of happiness.” 

 “Oh shit” Connor laughed. “That ain’t good.” 

Evan gave a small smile and nodded. Alana’s eyes sparkled as she squeezed Evan’s shoulder. 

“We up for ice cream after school” Alana asked. 

“We could go now” Connor offered. 

“School still matters Connor” Evan protested. “Even for a celestial.” 

“But it’s boring” Connor groaned, putting his head down on the table. “We are millions of years old, I don’t need this shit.” 

“Remember when we were dinosaurs” Alana chuckled. 

“What about Greece” Evan snorted. 

“That was hilarious” Alana nodded. 

“Me and Evan were killed in battle” Connor laughed. “So...you killed yourself.” 

The three laughed like suicide was a normal thing. They had all done it. Wether because the homes they had in that life didn’t cooperate or because it was just a really bad life in general. They just did it. 

“Hey Connor” a voice hummed. 

“Yes Zoe” Connor sighed, facing his sister. 

“Since when are you friends with Alana Beck?” 

“Long ass time” Connor smirked. “Evan too.” 

“Alright” Zoe nodded. “Sorry for bothering you.” 

Zoe walked away and Connor turned to his friends. Alana, with her natural sparkle and Evan with his warmth and brightness and smile...wait, nah Evan has a nice smile, so does Alana. 

“Part of me thinks that Zoe might suspect that in the long run...I’m not human” Connor muttered. “It sucks, I like Zoe. It’s gonna hurt when one of us dies.” 

Evan nodded and patted Connor’s hand. Alana gave a sad smile and nodded along with Evan. 

“So” Connor drawled. “Ice cream after school?” 

 

Connor drove the three to an old ice cream parlor he had been going to for years in this life. Ã La Mode. Out of the three, Connor was the most comfortable driving. 

“It’s kinda stupid” Connor chuckled. “In French it just means fashionable.” 

“It looks great Connor” Evan assured. “I’ll order. Alana, birthday cake. Connor, vanilla.” 

“Correct” Connor nodded, parking his car. “Let’s roll.” 

Connor and Alana stood off to the side while Evan took to ordering. 

“So” Alana hummed. “You ready to admit that you’re in love with Evan?” 

“I’m not” Connor scoffed. “You’ve been asking me this since Greece.” 

“I’m telling you that the myths are based on your thoughts Connor” Alana pouted. “You two took up lives on earth to be together. You’re both are just too awkward to admit it!” 

“It’s not true” Connor groaned, rolling his eyes. “The only thing that can’t be explained in the universe is us. Humans are perimitive creatures who need explanations of how the world works.” 

Alana gave him a look before plastering her usual smile when Evan returned with the ice cream. 

“Connor called humans perimitive again” Alana stated. 

“Connor” Evan cried. “Why?” 

“Aren’t they” Connor protested. “They don’t realize that they’ve been living amongst gods for years?” 

“Maybe they don’t, but you don’t call them names” Evan pouted. “C’mon guys. My place is open for us to talk.” 

Connor drove to Evan’s address and smiled at the little house. It looked cozy. Evan looked so happy to show them his plants and his face looked adorable. Okay...maybe Connor did like Evan. But could you blame him?


	3. Chapter Three✨

Zoe Murphy knew when she was three that something was weird about her brother. What child had perfect understanding of writing and reading at age four? Apparently Connor Murphy did.

Now Zoe was getting that weird feeling about her brother again. He suddenly had friends that made him smile. But looking at the two friends, Alana and Evan, they were weird too. Alana's eyes practically sparkled. Evan...whenever she looked at him she couldn't help but feel warm and happy. So she went to the one guy she thought she could trust.

 "Jared," Zoe called. "I need to know everything about Evan."

 "It'll cost you five hundred," Jared said, not looking up.

 "I have seven dollars and a free iced mocha slip for Starbucks."

 "Fine, but you're a bitch."

Zoe listened to what Jared had to say. Evan was basically a ball of sunshine. The only sad thing about him was that his dad left. Zoe took to researching what she knew about Evan and found a weird match. One of his childhood stories matched a Greek legend about the sun god. Just a coincidence.

 Zoe looked around in more books and looked for more connections, she found a few here or there, but it wasn't a lot. Zoe flat out stalked her brother when he was with his friends and one day she overheard the right thing.

Zoe was sitting against Connor's closed door. Evan had yet to show up, but  Connor was talking with Alana.

 "Ready to admit it yet?" Alana asked.

 "Admit what?" Connor responded.

 "Really?" Alana sounded surprised. "That you, Mr. Connor Moon, are in love with Mr. Evan Sun."

 "Oh, that...yeah, I admit it."

 Alana  squealed and Zoe could hear her jumping. "But how long has it been?"

 " ...since Greece? Before? A really long time."

Zoe walked out of the house after that. Why did Alana call him Mr. Moon? She made her way to Jared's house and his mother showed her up.

 "The fuck are you doing here!" Jared cried.

"Has Evan ever mentioned Greece?" Zoe demanded.

"...Why?" Jared eyed her.

"Answer the question!"

Jared jumped back, "He mumbles about how Greece was beautiful sometimes, but I don't think he's ever gone."

Zoe showed Jared her research. His eyes widened at the connections.

"Isn't it weird how Evan literally makes you feel warm when he looks at you?" Zoe asked. "How Alana sparkles? How Connor gets weird gray scars?"

"What are you saying?" Jared whispered.

"I'm saying that I think they aren't human," Zoe said calmly. "I think they are literal gods."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ✨✨✨✨✨OOOOOOHHHHHHHHH✨✨✨✨✨
> 
> Zoe's finding shit out!
> 
> ((Please help I'm a bi disaster today!))


	4. Chapter Four✨

Evan was gonna do it. He was gonna tell Moon how he felt. Correction, he was gonna tell  _Connor_ how he felt. He was ready, he had talked to Alana, who had been ecstatic when he had told her, and he was gonna do it. Evan had to, he had waited too long.

### ✨

It had been two weeks since Connor had told Alana how he felt about Evan. Alana was practically shimmering with anticipation and kept trying to get him to confess. Connor was just worried. He was a dingy old moon, he wasn't special. There were so many other moons out there, even if they weren't celestial beings. Connor was just a rock. Some moons had ice on them, they were special. Some moons had thier own sunsets, all Connor had was a view of the planet that he orbited, and that was normal. He wouldn't be able to tell him. Hello, Evan was  _the_ Sun. He couldn't do it. Not when there wasn't anything to it.

### ✨

"Do we let them know that we know?" Zoe asked.

Jared glanced up, "No! They could kill us with a fucking blink, we aren't telling the literal  _gods_ that we know they exist. Not happening! But hey, at least we know that the gods aren't homophobic."

Zoe nodded, "But we can't hide it for forever. They'll notice eventually."

"I'm not telling them," Jared stated. "You can't make me, Murphy."

### ✨

Evan took a deep breath before calling Connor's number. Alana was with him for support.

_"Hello? Evan? "_

"Hey, Connor," Evan smiled a bit brighter. "Uh, did you...can we... _doyouwannagoforawalkandlookattrees?!"_

"Oh that was slick," Alana laughed. "Nice job Romeo."

_"Uh...yeah. Yeah! Totally! When did you want to go? Where?"_

"Oh...um.." Evan trailed off. Alana held up a sign for him. They had prepared for this. "Ellison State Park? In about an hour?"

_"Yeah, sure. It's near my house, I'll be there. Definitely. Okay, I guess I'll see you in an hour?"_

"Yeah."

_"Yeah."_

They were both quiet for a minute.

"Okay, see you then."

_"Yep."_

"Uh...bye?"

_"Bye."_

Evan hung up and looked at Alana. She was laughing so hard that her glasses fell off her face.

"I'm gonna go and follow you two just to see how awkward this is," Alana squealed. "But, I am proud of you."

"Thanks," Evan smiled.

### ✨

Connor stood by the sign and saw Evan walking towards him. Connor felt the warmth hit him and he smiled to himself. This was happening. He was somewhere by himself with Evan. No people, no Alana, just the Sun and the moon.

"Hey," Evan grinned, facing Connor.

"Hi." Connor felt the nervous energy cycling though him. He wasn't gonna say anything, but it was still exciting to be with Evan, alone.

### ✨

Zoe watched her brother go into the park with Evan. Yes, she was stalking again. But now she had Jared with her. She was surprised when Alana went walking in a few minutes later. Maybe she was running late? But, Connor had said that it was just him and Evan. She wasn't sure.

"Let's follow them," Zoe said quietly. She didn't wait for Jared, she just walked after them. They were far enough ahead to not notice her.

"Zoe!" Jared hissed, scampering after her.

### ✨

Evan did his best to not look at Connor when Connor wasn't looking at him while they walked. He knew he gave off a vibe when he looked at people. They were almost to the clearing.

"I get why you like trees," Connor mumbled, glancing up. "It's, uh, they're cool."

"Yeah," Evan smiled, glancing down at his feet. "Oh, this is the spot," he pointed to the parting in the trees just ahead of them.

"Wow," Connor hummed, glancing over the river and honestly anything that wasn't Evan.

### ✨

Connor felt Evan grab his hand and he looked over. They weren't that far apart in height, Evan was just a bit shorter. Which was funny since the Sun was way bigger than the moon.

"Whats up?" Connor met Evan's eye.

"I, uh...I'm not good with words," Evan mumbled. "But, I know that it's my job to brighten people's day. And, uh, truth be told, you brighten mine. A lot. And I just...thought that maybe you should know? You're the light of my life, even though _I_ am supposed to shine on _you."_

Connor took a breath in, did that just happen? "O-oh?"

"Yeah," Evan said, wrapping his arms around Connor's neck.

"Cool," Connor murmured, planting his hands on Evan's hips and pulling him forward.

"Awesome," Evan whispered.

"Yep," Connor grinned, pressing his forehead against Evan's.

Connor was, honest to the stars,  _two seconds_ away from kissing Evan. But he heard a sound behind him, and turned to see Jared rolling down the hill towards them, so he let go of Evan and backed away. Then Alana popped out from behind a tree.

"Seriously?!" the star cried.

### ✨

Zoe glanced at the group, she hadn't heard what Connor and Evan had been saying, but it was clear that it was a big thing between them. Once Alana popped out she decided to walk down to where Jared was, pushing himself up off the ground.

Alana had moved to her friends by the time Jared was standing and Zoe was next to him. They were all glaring at them.

"We know you're gods," Zoe muttered.

She waited for them to be mad. For lightning to strike her down. But, that didn't happen.

### ✨

Evan clapped. Yes, his moment with Connor was ruined, but holy shit someone finally figured it out. Connor and Alana joined in a moment later.

"You're happy?" Jared blanked.

"No one's ever figured it out before," Connor shrugged.

"It's really just exciting for us," Alana smiled.

"So, you're seriously gods?" Zoe whispered. "Jesus."

"No, don't talk about that faker," Evan snorted.

"Sorry, but I still don't fully believe you guys," Jared muttered.

Evan shrugged and met the other's eye. They nodded and changed forms. Evan was now a glowing orange tinted patch of air, which was his clestial form. Connor was the same but gray, and Alana was blue. They were colored parts of air, but it was actually the natural form for travel from their homes. When Connor left the moon to go to earth, he looked how he did at the moment until he chose a body, as were the others.

"Is this enough proof for you?" Evan asked.

The two humans nodded. The three gods switched forms and they looked human again. All their bodies looked similar, from past lives to now, but sometimes there were differences. Like hair color or gender. But usually there was a base for them and they stuck with it.

"So, you've probably had other sisters," Zoe whispered, glancing at Connor. "You don't care about me or mom or dad. You'll move on. I'm not worth anything."

Evan watched Connor walk over. He wasn't sure what he would do.

### ✨

"Zoe, yes, I've had other siblings," Connor said. "But, do you seriously think I would forget the sister who figured it all out? Who had the balls to follow me around and do the dirty work to find the truth? Zoe, you seriously deserve a spot among the stars for finding out all that you did."

"What about me?" Jared asked.

"Shush it," Alana hissed.

"I'm just one of billions though," Zoe whispered.

"Well, earth does only have one moon after all," Connor offered. He turned to his friends. "I think she deserves it."

"Well, you know we can't make her a god," Alana sighed. "It doesn't work that way."

"We can make her inhuman," Evan offered. "Then we save her person and everything and link her to Connor so when Connor moves on he gets Zoe with him, but she remembers everything."

"What does that mean?" Zoe asked.

"Zoe, how would you like to be a demigod?" Connor asked.

### ✨

"Seriously?" Zoe whispered.

"You can't go into space like us," Connor explained. "But, when I choose a new body, you are reset and instantly become my sister. Meaning in the next life and the rest of them, we would be twins."

"Will it hurt?" Zoe asked.

"Absolutly not," Alana assured, she seemed excited.

"How do I know when it happens? Like...becoming a demigod?"

"Well," Evan drawled. "You simply will have to allow me to go back up to the physical Sun, and then I'll edit you real quick and be back down in about two minutes."

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING RIGHT NOW!?" Jared cried. "I have some fucking questions. What do you do when the Sun burns out?"

"We take our celestial forms, modify earth to fit a new star, and Evan starts to enhabit that star, making it the new Sun," Alana said quickly. "Since Connor is attached to earth with the orbit, he will be carried along with the planet to the new star and time will go on as if nothing happened. In other words, time will freeze until Evan finishes the shift, and then it'll be like nothing happened."

"He can edit history?"

"I'm your source of life, obviously," Evan rolled his eyes. "Without us you'd be dead."

"Especially Connor and Evan," Alana piped up.

"So I die and then you guys move on?" Jared was pacing.

"You want to be immortal?" Connor frowned. "Fine, but I'm controlling you. Evan, make him a werewolf."

"Wait, wh-"

"I'll be back in a bit," Evan nodded, switching forms and zooming away from earth.

Zoe couldn't believe this was happening.

### ✨

Once Evan was back on earth the two humans said they didn't feel different. Evan assured that it would work with time. Jared especially.

"I'm gonna explain things to them in more detail," Alana said, grabbing Jared by the wrist. "C'mon Zoe."

Evan watched the three walk away. He waited until they were completely gone from sight before turning to Connor. He was rubbing the back of his neck.

"I think I got hit again," Connor muttered. "It hurts, so I'm going to head up there since it gets better faster that way."

Evan's heart sunk. "Okay, get better quick."

Connor switched forms and flew away, leaving Evan to walk back home.

### ✨

Connor sat up there in the sky and waited a few hours before going back. the scar would be there, he knew, but he didn't like the sharp pain he got when that happened to him. Stupid space rocks. Connor floated home and switched back to normal before flopping on his bed. A lot had happened.

"Connor?" Zoe called.

"Hmm?" Connor glanced up at her.

"Thanks...for everything," the girl smiled.

"It's my pleasure," Connor assured.

Zoe left the room again and Connor pondered the day more. Zoe knew he wasn't human. Zoe was now a demigod. He had almost kissed Evan, WAIT!

Connor shot up and dashed out of the house. He hadn't noticed the cloudy sky when he had came back. Shit, he fucked up with leaving that hanging. Connor ran to Evan's house and didn't bother knocking. He let himself in and found Evan just standing in the middle of his room, staring at his feet. Fuckfuckfuck! He walked over to Evan and pulled him close.

"Connor?"

"Evan, I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you since the day we met," Connor said. "And if you're willing, I want to spend forever with you, not as your friend though, because you're the  _Sun_ and I know I'm just a lumpy moon but I don't want to spend time apart from you."

"You're more than just a lumpy moon," Evan whispered, rubbing his thumb across Connor's cheek. "You're  _my_ moon. And yeah, I'm pretty sure I've been in love with you that long too."

Connor noticed how the sky cleared up. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," Evan murmured. "More than earth and the primitive humans."

Connor snorted. "I thought we weren't allowed to call them primitive."

"I'll make an exception this one time," Evan grinned. "Now, are you going to kiss me or will we keep bantering?"

"I dunno, bantering is what I do best."

"I'm pretty sure you're better at making me feel complete," Evan chuckled.

"No way."

"Space rock."

"Gas ball."

"I love you," Evan sighed.

"Love you too." Connor pulled Evan forward and pressed their lips together. He pulled Evan closer, though it didn't seem possible, and felt fingers tangle in his hair.

Connor lost track of time. When the two finally separated, Connor noticed it looked strangely dark outside. Evan did too, and they walked outside to check it out.

"An eclipse," Evan grinned, grabbing Connors hand.

"Guess that makes us official," Connor hummed, pulling Evan into his arms.

"I suppose so," Evan twisted to kiss Connor's cheek. "Feels nice."

"Yeah, it does."


	5. ✨Chapter Five✨

### ✨783 years later✨

Eva Hansen spotted her friends instantly. It was kinda hard to miss the group of gods and demi-gods meeting for the first time in two decades.

"Hey!" Eva called, walking over to the group.

"Hi!" Alan was practically shining with excitement.

"Sup fuckers," Jade yawned, clearly trying to hide the quite obvious wolf shaped ears by putting her hair in a bun. "Connie, why did you have to be full tonight?"

"Just because that's how I work," Connie shrugged.

"Deal with it," Zach commanded.

"So, how have you been for the past twenty two years, babe?" Eva asked, turning to Connie.

"Meh, pretty boring, everything is boring without you."

"Same."

"You two are so gay," Jade muttered.

"Well, technically we're pan," Alan explained.

"Ugh, whatever," Jade took the scarf that was around her neck and tied it around her head, since that hid the ears better.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Alan asked.

Eva just shrugged.

 

They eventually just decided to split up. Now it was dark, and Eva was walking with Connie.

"I'm really glad I get to spend eternity with you," Connie hummed.

"It's pretty nice," Eva hummed. "I just...we've been around for so long, I kinda feel like we shouldn't be living forever."

"Well, I guess we're gonna have to deal with that issue together, huh?"

"I guess."

"Love you Eva."

"Love you too Con."

Eva pondered for a moment. "Let's go on a vacation."

"Where to?" Connie grabbed her girlfriends hand. "Vegas? Paris?"

"No, like, let's make a second earth," Eva was starting to smile brighter. "Find a vacant star, create another habitable planet, create some super advanced humans with a whole new history, let our people find them. They meet, and then they have two planets with life."

"Eva, you're crazy."

"I'm going," Eva announced. "Whether you want to come or not is your choice. We can always bring the others along later."

Connie rolled her eyes, "You know I have to come with you. Let's go build a planet."

"Big bang?"

"Ugh, sure. Whatever works for you."

The two changed forms and flew off to find their new planet.


End file.
